


October 1st- Fear

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Panic Attack, Tiny Creativity | Roman Sanders, Tiny Logic | Logan Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, giant virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: The sides shrunk and Virgil has to take care of tiny sides.





	October 1st- Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/gifts).

> This is a prompt from @Hiddendreamer67's October prompt list. 
> 
> This one is short but there are some big ones coming.

Panicking. Virgil was panicking, which really wasn't new and normally wouldn't cause the others so much fear. This wasn't really normal though. 

Normally Virgil was the same height as the others, now he towered over them by five feet. "Virgil, ease calm yourself down. This really is not an abnormal or concerning effect of overwhelming Thomas," Logan explained calmly. This seemed to only increase Virgil's anxiety.

"This has happened before? Who took care of you? Were you okay? How did you eat? Or help Thomas?" Virgil put his hands to his head to try and ground himself but ended up pulling at his own hair.

"Kiddo, don't do that!"

"Nightmare, knock it off."

"Virgil please take deep breaths with me." 

Virgil's eyes drifted to Logan, who was tiny and helpless and stranded on the kitchen counter. His heart throb once, a hard painful sensation against his buzzing skin and twitching muscles. Helpless, in danger, in danger but counting calmly with pronounced breathing. 

Yeah, okay. Virgil could do that. He could breath. He could calm down and help them and take care of Thomas and make sure everything was okay and not mess up. Not mess up. Not messing up was not Virgil's strong point, but for them he could do it. 


End file.
